


Are you in love with me?

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Cuddling/Snuggling, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: Laurel gets the Hanahaki Disease and it’s not a thing on her earth so she’s like “Dinah I just puked up a flower wtf?” And Dinah’s like *gasp*.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Are you in love with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta’d and I’m rly bad at comma placement so if anything doesn’t make sense or if u have any criticisms lmk

Laurel snuggled closer into Dinah’s side, barely paying attention to the show they were watching. She would never admit it, but being in Dinah’s arms was starting to feel like home.

She’d wanted Dinah for years. Longed for her forgiveness during her time as the D.A., longed her her lips, her kiss, her love. 

She had felt oddly empty after returning to Earth-2, as if Dinah was what made her feel whole. She had to do it though. She had to atone for the evils she’d committed away from Dinah’s influence. She felt that it was important to ensure that she was becoming better for the right reasons, not just as a part of an attempt to win over a certain police captain. 

Unfortunately, distance proved to be ineffective in keeping Dinah out of her thoughts. 

She never stopped longing for her embrace, and now she had it. It was all she’d dared to dream of, and yet she still wanted more. She wanted to wrap her in her arms and kiss her with all she had. She wanted Dinah to return her feeling, to love her with all of her being. 

But it would never happen; it couldn’t. Laurel hurt her too badly, inflicted wounds upon her that could never heal.

Yet, Dinah still forgave her, forgave her enough to hold her in her arms and smile at her like she was glad to have her in her life. Like she was happy that Oliver didn’t turn her into the better Laurel, the right Laurel. 

Shouldn’t it be enough that she was given the opportunity to witness the light that shone in Dinah’s eyes when she smiled? To long for more would be unbelievably, irrationally, greedy. 

That didn’t stop her heart rate from picking up when Dinah pulled her closer, unknowingly causing Laurel’s breath to catch in her throat as she slipped her hand under the hem of her shirt.   
She couldn’t stop her quick intake of breath when Dinah gently pinched the soft skin of her hip. Desire quickly made itself known, flushing her face pink and coiling in the pit of her stomach. 

Dinah chuckled softly when Laurel turned to face her and she said, “the episode’s over”. She grinned at Laurel’s blush and untangled herself from her grasp, saying, “I’m gonna make some tea, do you want a cup?” Laurel nodded, not trusting herself to speak, distracted by strip of tan skin that became visible under Dinah’s tank top when she sat up and swung her legs of the side of the couch. Dinah smiled at her as she walked away, filling Laurel with love more powerful than she had thought was possible before she fell for her. 

Suddenly, a strong itch filled her throat, causing Laurel to cough into her sleeve in an attempt to get rid of it. Somehow, when she looked down, a single yellow petal seemed to have fallen. “All good?” Dinah asked from the kitchen, hearing Laurel’s coughing. Laurel stood up, baffled by the fact that she seemed to have just puked up a flower, of all things. 

She padded over to the kitchen and sat down at the counter. “D... I’m pretty sure I just coughed up a flower petal”. Dinah spun around to look at Laurel, spilling some tea on the floor in her haste. The alarm in her eyes as she rushed over gave Laurel pause. “Was that a thing on your earth?” she asked. Dinah nodded slowly, an odd mix of emotions crossing her eyes. Laurel shook her head at the crazy shit that happens in life before collecting her thoughts. “You learn something new everyday I guess” Laurel said, trying to make light of the situation. 

Dinah looked her in the eye and said “Laurel” in a way that left no other option but to look back. “Are you in love with me”? she asked. Laurel’s heart stopped and panic flashed across her face before she instinctively drew a mask over it. Fuck. “Why would you think that?” she replied, stumbling over the words and cursing herself for not denying it. “The petal, it’s the Hanahaki Disease and it’s caused by unrequited love... and frankly you don’t really hang out with anybody but me” she said, a sympathetic smile gracing her features. 

Laurel ignored the painful pang in her heart that came with the word ‘unrequited’ and decided to focus instead on what she could solve. “Okay, a disease, so what’s the cure?” she asked. Dinah grimaced. “You have to tell the person how you feel... or you’ll die.” 

Laurel bowed her head. She didn’t think she could do it. Right at the point in her life when she stopped wanted to die too. Ironic the way life works sometimes. 

Dinah walked around the counter, turning Laurel to face her and putting her hands on her shoulders. Laurel hated her body for reacting to Dinah’s touch. 

“I know you Laurel Lance... and I will make you say it if I have to.” Dinah’s voice shook as she said “I can’t lose you.” Laurel felt a tear escape her eye and run down her cheek. “I’m sorry” she whispered.

She was suddenly wracked with a coughing fit and more petals fell into her lap. Dinah was crying now. “Please” she said, resting her forehead against Laurel’s. 

Laurel tried to make herself say it, to force the words ‘I’m in love with you’ out of her mouth but it was like her body wasn’t listening to her brain.

Dinah looked down at her and slowly started moving closer, inch by inch, until she was close enough that if Laurel turned her head, the tips of their noses would touch. “What are you doing?” she whispered, her heart pounding, butterflies erupting in her stomach. “I don’t know” Dinah responded quietly. 

Then she leaned forward and Laurel’s brain short circuited as Dinah brushed their lips together, the sparks between them preventing her from thinking, her heart beating in her ears. Dinah tilted her head and pressed their lips together more firmly, reshaping Laurel’s whole world into the exact feeling of Dinah’s lips on hers. 

She gently licked Dinah’s lower lip, desperate for more contact. Dinah gasped and squeezed her hands on Laurel’s hips, pulling her closer. The pulse that shot from Dinah’s fingers straight to her core brought Laurel back to reality. 

She didn’t want to ever stop kissing Dinah, but that word ‘unrequited’ still bounced around in her head. She didn’t want to make Dinah uncomfortable, so she gently pulled away, and, her brain still only functioning at about 2 percent, said “I’m in love with you”. 

The itching in her throat stopped and a weight on her chest that she didn’t know she’d been carrying lifted, making her feel lighter than she had in years. 

Dinah looked at her with an indecipherable expression on her face. Desire collected in Laurel’s stomach when she lightly bit on her lower lip. “Wow” Dinah said. She smiled, filling Laurel’s stomach with butterflies to mix the the desire already strongly rooted there. 

Then she said, “can I kiss you again?” 

As they leaned in, both of them smiling, Laurel felt something suspiciously close to hope blossoming in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Did u see what I did there... the hope was ‘blossoming’... like a flower... hehe :>


End file.
